


猫食堂老板三毛子的日记·第一印象不好的通常都交情匪浅喵～（爪印）

by Anonymous



Series: 板东大陆的怪物猎人们 [1]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Monster Hunters - Fandom, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Games, M/M, Monster Hunters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 是逆转裁判×怪物猎人背景的响王！！世界观仅限于MH4G/MHX/MHXX。王琴旦那与小喜吵吵闹闹的日常喵~~





	猫食堂老板三毛子的日记·第一印象不好的通常都交情匪浅喵～（爪印）

****○月◇日** **

咱是只猫，有个帅气的名字叫米开朗基罗喵。

咱在板东大陆的中心集镇经营着一家猫食堂喵。拜南来北往的各路人马所赐，生意还过得去喵。

对于猫而言，咱虽然岁数不大，但也算是阅人无数喵。南来北往，有运货的，有送信的，还有行脚商人喵。当然，在这其中打交道最多的，还是要属猎人了喵。

比如那边的那位，背着王琴轰雷的上位猎人喵。

“上午好啊～米开朗基罗先生。”

“哦呀哦喵～这不是金发的王琴旦那吗喵～”

“老规律，多谢米开朗基罗先生了。”

“旦那”是咱对客人的敬称喵。其实每一位老主顾的名讳，咱都是知道的喵，不过咱还是喜欢用客人的特征去称呼对方喵。比如眼前这位，金发和那把刻了个“G”字型标记的王琴轰雷就是其特征了喵。

“来了来了喵～王琴旦那的苔藓奶酪焗蔬菜喵～”

这位旦那每次狩猎回来都会吃一份这道菜补充体力喵，刚好今天的苔藓奶酪和蔬菜都是相当新鲜的喵。

咱虽然不是话痨，但还是喜欢和客人们聊几句的喵。当然如果客人们累到不想说话，咱家也绝不多嘴喵。虽然不及犬科动物，可是咱们猫科动物察言观色的本事也不输他们的喵。

“王琴旦那今天的收成怎么样啊喵？”

“哈哈，一塌糊涂呢～”

嗯喵？！虽然王琴旦那那清爽的笑容表示他并不介意，但咱还是觉得咱貌似问了什么不该问的喵……

事实上王琴旦那似乎真的不那么介意喵，接下来他一边吃一边很爽朗地跟咱说起了他今天那一塌糊涂的狩猎遭遇喵：打算强化武器的王琴旦那需要大量的雷狼龙相关上位素材，收集了许久终于只差一个雷狼龙高电壳了喵。今天去天空山狩猎时刚好遭遇了一只雷狼龙喵，然而由于王琴轰雷的属性限制，纵然是王琴旦那也无法使出全力应对雷狼龙的样子喵。这时一位双剑猎人从不远处的崖上跳下，骑到雷狼龙背上就是一顿暴打喵。那位猎人的武器刚好是暴雪双刃喵，虽然威力不大，但是与雷狼龙相克的属性也有相当的破坏力喵。终于雷狼龙被撂倒了喵，两个人却在剥取素材的分配问题上起了争执喵。难得成功剥取出了一个高电壳，双剑猎人却说什么都不让给他喵，争执得正起劲，那双剑猎人突然脸色一变指向他身后喊了声“啊！狱狼龙！”虚晃了王琴旦那一下喵。王琴旦那回过神，剥取素材当中的高电壳也就跟着那位双剑猎人一起消失了喵。

“是吗喵……难得可以顺利强化的机会，真可惜喵……”

“只是时间问题而已，何况今天又不是特意为了雷狼龙才去的天空山。否则我是不会背着它的。”

说得也是喵……王琴旦那毕竟是个经验丰富的上位猎人，是不会犯下使用无效属性武器的低极错误喵。

“说起来喵……那位双剑猎人，王琴旦那记得他的模样吗喵？”

“嗯……怎么说呢……应该是位刚晋升到上位的生面孔吧……个子小小的一个男猎人，很普通的样子……啊对了！他的发型和眉毛很……”

王琴旦那还没说完，又一位客人在背对着他的位子坐下了喵。咱连忙和王琴旦那道了声失礼，朝那位客人走了去……

“我回来了……三毛子……”

“回来了啊……啊喵～？怎么这么一副无精打采的模样不像你啊喵～～！”

“老规矩……”

“好的好的喵～”

这位猎人和咱可是有着不浅的渊源喵。平时他绝对比现在更加精神百倍的样子喵！咱连忙做了一份音符鱼猫炒饭给他，不是咱自吹自擂，这可是咱立起门户的招牌料理喵～

“……说吧，今天这是怎么了喵？”

他没说什么，只是……嗯喵……好吧，他抱紧了咱喵……

“……三毛子……今天真是超——一塌糊涂啊……”

“超·一塌糊涂是个怎么一塌糊涂法喵？另外小喜，现在是咱的工作时间请不要公然对咱投怀送抱喵！”

说着咱从筷笼里抽出了一双筷子抽了他的后脑勺一下喵。

阿喵？你问咱为啥偏偏不称他为旦那喵？前面已经说过了这位猎人可是跟咱有着不浅的渊源喵～可以说如果没有小喜，咱现在可能还是一只到处流浪的小偷猫呢喵～

接下来小喜把他今天那“超一塌糊涂”的遭遇告诉了咱喵：小喜是在本镇一家名叫“原来如此”还是啥的万事屋里的跑堂喵，不久前刚正式成为上位猎人的他被分配的第一份上位委托是为某位委托人寻找雷狼龙高电壳喵。于是小喜就精神百倍地向天空山出发了喵，终于等到雷狼龙出现就不顾一切地攻过去了喵，然而在躲超带电状态的雷狼龙时一个疏忽被击麻了右腿，比较不幸的是这时小喜才发现自己出发前没有带抵消果实喵，只能让右腿自然地缓回正常状态，就这样一时跟丢了喵。右腿缓过来之后他再次追了上去，并和另一位猎人合力击倒了雷狼龙喵。可是在剥取素材的时候和对方发生了争执，小喜认为高电壳之所以能被成功剥取，很大一部分原因是他从高崖上跳下来后骑在龙身上狠狠地虐了它的背喵。

虽然觉得似乎好像在哪里听过类似的故事，然而咱还是象征性地问了一句：“……那，后来呢喵？”

“后来实在没办法……我用了点非常手段……就……嗯……”

“哦呀～还真是命运般的重逢呢～高电壳小偷先生～”

王琴旦那回过头去按住了小喜的肩膀。如果小喜和咱是同类的话，那么此时此刻他尾巴上的毛一定已经炸起来了吧喵……啊喵？作为和小喜颇有渊源的友人，咱怎么可以想这些呢喵？

“……先生我们很熟吗您叫我叫的那么亲切？还有不要因为我个子矮就随便把我当小孩子啊喂！！”

“……那个，我想说的并不是这个意思……/……那啥喵，咱觉得王琴旦那不是这个意思喵……”

王琴旦那几乎是和咱异口同声地说道。小喜啊小喜，你是有多光明磊落才会把小偷这个词理解成那个意思[1]啊喵……

不过，王琴旦那所说的那个新手上位猎人就是小喜吗喵？的确在他说到对方的外貌特点时特意提到了发型和眉毛呢喵，虽然作为朋友说起来有些失礼，然而即便是咱第一次见到小喜的时候，印象最深的也就是他的分叉眉毛和那两撮角一样高高耸起的额发了喵……

“说起来明明已经是上位猎人了却还不记得随身带着抵消果实，这样还能活着逃过雷狼龙的‘农夫三拳’难道是因为你大脑门儿上的反光相当于闪光弹么。”

“彼……彼此彼此吧！明明是有资历的上位猎人却带着王琴打雷狼龙，传说中的 ** **牙琉 响也**** 也不过如此嘛～！”

“嗯？原来高电壳小偷先生知道我的名字啊……还真是荣幸。”

“有那个晃瞎眼的领扣和琴上的标记在，不知道才奇怪吧！还有都说了别叫的那么亲……”

“那好吧～其实我说的是‘偷了我的高电壳’的那个意思啊，大脑门儿。”

“敢问什么叫‘您的’高电壳啊难不成高电壳上刻上了您的大名不成？更何况‘偷’又是怎么讲？要不是我破坏了雷狼龙的背，高电壳哪能那么轻松地就掉下来啊！”

“那啥喵……二位都先冷静一下喵……”

总之两个人就这样争论了好久喵。不过就咱看来王琴旦那似乎并不在乎会不会拿到高电壳的样子喵，反而是小喜就像是咱的同类一样被拿着一根看不见的猫棒的王琴旦那逗着玩一样喵。直到深夜咱收摊回家的路上，小喜还一直对王琴旦那发着看起来确实很像闹别扭的小孩子一样的牢骚喵。

小喜还说明天就是委托的最后期限了喵，早上必须要早点赶到万事屋把委托所需的高电壳上交喵。

虽然不是随从猫，但咱可是你最可靠的后援呢！总之加油吧喵，小喜！

 

 

****○月△日** **

距离那天的争执已经过去了一星期了喵。王琴旦那倒是常来，小喜却整整七天没有出现喵。虽然人类看不出但还是瞒不过咱的直觉喵，常来的王琴旦那虽然尽量表现得很随意，但似乎还是在等着谁出现的喵。

敏锐的直觉是咱猫科动物的本能，咱很快就猜出王琴旦那是在等谁呢喵。

于是这天的晚上，趁着生意不太忙的时候咱坐在了王琴旦那的身边，小声说了句：

“那啥喵……小喜最近又跑到天空山去了喵……”

王琴旦那只是看了咱一眼，略微挑了挑眉。

“八成是又有需要去天空山的委托了吧喵……反正这几天都没回来，只委托喵次郎把一些素材带回来了喵……”咱自顾自地说下去，“啊对了喵，居还给咱带了好些新鲜的鱼喵。正好最近食堂太忙，咱都没空去钓鱼喵～明明咱都没有去委托万事屋，可他还是把事情帮咱办了喵。明摆着是白工，小喜也真是的喵……”

“……万事屋？难道是……”

“是的喵～叫啥啥堂还是‘原来如此’的那个万事屋喵。那天的高电壳就是委托物品喵，是个九岁的小姑娘递交的委托喵～好像说是想送给受了伤，武器坏掉又无法出去工作的猎人爸爸，让爸爸振作起来喵……九岁的小姑娘能给什么值钱的报酬喵，只有攒了一个月的零花钱，和爸爸拿来哄她玩儿的几块铠玉喵。”

“是吗……只为了这点东西就跑去天空山吗……这么说的话，那家伙还真是乱来啊。”

“王琴旦那也是知道的吧喵。万事屋的委托酬劳和薪水都不丰厚，但小喜还是在那里工作得很开心喵。以咱对小喜的了解，或许委托人的心意和笑脸对他来说，就是最好的报酬吧喵～”

“……看来米开朗基罗先生似乎一直都非常照顾那家伙。”

“那是当然的喵～没有小喜就没有现在的我嘛喵～”

“这话怎么说？”

“其实呢喵，咱一开始就是一只在遗迹里四处流浪的小偷猫的喵……那时候小喜还是个普通的下位猎人，咱见他浑身都是破绽就出手了喵，结果直接偷走了他口袋里的砥石了喵～而那天，小喜其实是要做工会的鬼蛙讨伐任务喵，双剑很快就钝了，而他的砥石又都被咱喵，到后来他就变成了打在最柔软的部位都会弹刀的状况喵。这个时候鬼蛙举着石头正朝着咱的方向砸过来，咱吓得愣在原地就不能动了喵……然后，从鬼蛙手里给咱抢下一条命的，就是小喜了喵。后来咱把砥石还给他，临时给他当起随从猫了喵，小喜的任务结束以后他把咱带回家去养伤，咱的伤好了以后就想当小喜的随从猫喵。”

“然后他拒绝了？”

“嗯喵，小喜说：‘等你找不到除了随从猫以外的梦想再来找我吧’……帅气得一点都不像他喵～不过也多亏了小喜，咱才发现自己有当大厨的天分喵！”

“这样啊……看来要是没有那家伙，我是不可能吃到这么棒的苔藓奶酪焗蔬菜啊。”

“可以这么说吧喵～……王琴旦那啊喵，可能咱有些多嘴，可是作为小喜的朋友，有些话咱还是要说的喵：别看小喜特别固执，嗓门儿又大，有时还冒冒失失的，其实他也是经历过很多绝对称不上是快乐的事情喵～经历过那些事情的小喜还能像今天这样坦率，又会为身边的人着想，实在是一件非常难得的事情喵。如果那天因为高电壳的事情，他对您有什么冒犯之处，咱还希望您能够多多包涵他喵。”

“……米开朗基罗先生，真是交了一个好朋友。”

说到这里，王琴旦那沉默了一会儿，抬起手挠了挠咱的耳朵和脑袋，好舒服喵——

“高电壳的事情我根本就没往心里去，只是觉得他那个小动物一样的反应很有意思而已……”

唔喵……果然是被当成小动物了喵……这话可千万不能让小喜知道喵……

这时从远处飘来了一阵略微焦糊的味道，似乎是好多只电光虫凑到一起的味道喵。咱回过头，从镇子的入口方向一个人影越来越近了喵。看上去个子也不很高的样子喵……啊喵？头顶那个剪刀一样的轮廓……难道喵……？！

“喏，欠您的高电壳还您了，旦那。”

小喜走到王琴旦那身边，没坐下，只从挎包里掏出了一个小包袱放在了他的手边喵。

“……那啥喵……小喜，你特意跑了一趟天空山就是为了这个吗喵……”

“怎么可能～只不过刚好接了个时间宽裕的采集委托而已。想着反正时间还早那就蹲守一只雷狼龙练练手好了……就是这样了……”

唔喵……小喜，这种蹩脚的谎言瞒得过别人可瞒不过咱喵……

王琴旦那似乎很惊讶的样子喵。不过惊讶并没有持续多久喵，很快他就笑了，语气出奇真挚地说了这么一句：

“……要坐下来一起吃个饭吗？”

“我要早点回去补眠呼哈～～露宿了七天还狠狠地打了一架现在我已经困得要死要活了……所以真抱歉这次还是算了。”

小喜边打哈欠边回答，又很小声地嘀咕了一句“最好也不要再有下次”。不过咱灵敏的猫耳朵可没听漏这一句喵。

说完小喜就继续往前走了喵，走了远还头也不回地摆了摆手喵。

“唔喵……走掉了喵……要不然收摊前给他做份音符鱼猫炒饭带回去好了喵……”

咱正暗自做着打算，王琴旦那似乎早就注意到脚边掉了什么东西喵。他捡起来，是一张卡片喵。

“……啊喵？这不是小喜的猎人卡片吗喵～！一定是刚才掏东西时掉出来的喵……还真是冒失啊，小喜喵。”

王琴旦那看到卡片的瞬间脸色稍微变了一下，之后就若有所思了好一阵子才把卡片递给了咱喵。

“那就拜托米开朗基罗先生带回去了。毕竟作为猎人，这东西丢了可是很麻烦的事。”

“嗯喵～给王琴旦那添麻烦了喵～！”

咱连忙接过卡放进了口袋里喵。这时又来了两位客人，咱就走过去招呼他们了喵。一直忙到收摊回家，小喜果然早就睡熟了喵。咱用爪子撬了门进去，将猫炒饭和猎人卡片放到桌子上，就锁好门离开了喵。

不过其实呢，咱还有一件很在意的事喵……

王琴旦那把小喜的猎人卡片交给咱之后，咱就忙着去招呼客人了喵。离开王琴旦那身边的位子的时候，王琴旦那似乎说了句——

****……真没想到，原来是他啊……** **

咱没记错的话，小喜和王琴旦那算上今天也就才见第二面吧喵……

那王琴旦那的那句话又是什么意思呢喵？

 

 

****○月□日** **

出摊的时候正好看到精神百倍的小喜出门了喵。看起来这一夜他睡得不错喵～

“早啊三毛子～谢谢你的音符鱼猫炒饭。”

“嗯喵～小喜你喜欢就好～不过话说回来吃之前你有热过吗喵？”

“当然热过了啊。”

“唔喵……小喜可是经常不管不顾地吃掉冷饭菜的喵……不要骗咱喵～”

“才没骗你呢！”

“不过今天小喜不去万事屋吗喵？平时的话现在你早就朝着那个方向飞奔了喵～”

“成步堂先生让我休息三天，所以没关系～”

原来这几天小喜同时接了三份需要去天空山才能完成的委托喵。昨天回到万事屋交了委托之后，“原来如此”旦那就放了小喜三天假了喵。

“那么……难得的休息日第一天，为了感谢三毛子的猫炒饭，今天我就去给三毛子打杂好了～”

“那啥喵……咱有言在先，给咱打杂可是没有工钱的喵……”

“没关系没关系～只要三毛子管饭就好。”

“这倒是肯定的喵……”

“那我就要附带黄金鱼南瓜沙拉的音符鱼猫炒饭套餐好了！”

“……小喜你的要求还真是不高呢……”

就这样咱推着小摊车和小喜边走边聊着喵。前面的路口站着个人影，虽然距离有些远，但咱很轻易地就认出他是谁了喵。

“啊喵？那不是王琴旦那吗喵～”

“……诶？”

“就是站在路口的那个喵……”

“那个……三毛子啊，我突然想起有东西落在家里了等我回去拿……”

说完小喜转过身拔腿就走喵。如果小喜跟咱是同类的话，那么他现在后背上的毛应该已经竖起来了吧喵。

“ ** **王泥喜 法介**** 。”

王琴旦那喊出了小喜的全名，声音不大，但是很有力度喵……阿喵？小喜你怎么僵住不动了喵地上又没有麻痹陷阱啊喵？

“……敢问，旦那您有何贵干？”

小喜就像是机关木偶一样僵硬地把头扭过来看着王琴旦那喵。

“哦呀～创造这个姓氏的人是对王琴有多么深刻的执念[2]啊……”

那啥喵……王琴旦那，一般人的第一反应应该是字面意义上的“吓人一跳”才对吧喵……

“十天前刚刚成为上位猎人，现在的HR还只是上位猎人最低限度的个位数……居然无视了工会的 ** **禁令**** 跑去天空山打上位雷狼龙，真是好大的胆子呢～”

“……那个啊……那次是我的上司担保过的……”

“我说的不是七天前的那次，而是最近。”

王琴旦那说着朝这边走近了喵，背着的那把王琴轰雷似乎已经顺利强化了真是可喜可贺喵……啊喵不对！现在咱应该担心的是小喜的状况喵！

“在这七天里，你一共接了两个采集委托和一个狩猎委托，其中狩猎委托也和雷狼龙没有一毛钱关系。可是在这种情况下你居然还蹲守讨伐了比你现在的HR还高上两级的上位雷狼龙并且华丽地拿下了它的高电壳。这个已经明显违反禁令的行为……恐怕你的上司成步堂龙一先生并不知情吧？虽然你的勇气和身手我很钦佩，但是从纪律的角度来说……越级讨伐，可是很有可能连猎人都当不成的哦。”

王琴旦那按住了小喜的肩膀，凑到小喜的耳边……唔喵……可怜的小喜，肩膀在发抖喵，如果他和咱是同类的话后背上的毛一定都竖起一大片了喵……

“呐……丢了猎人资格又丢了万事屋的工作或许不算什么，可是你的上司会因此吃不了兜着走……你应该无论如何都不想看到这种局面吧？”

那啥喵……这样欺负小喜就算你是王琴旦那咱也不能忍喵……！！

咱偷偷亮出了爪子，牙也快呲出来了喵。就在这时王琴旦那回头跟咱使了个眼色……啊喵？

所以说……王琴旦那根本就没有去告发小喜的意思么喵？

“……那，那你到底想干嘛……？”

“很简单。每次我通过成步堂万事屋发布委托时都会指名你去完成，不管你手里同时还有几项委托时限如何，一切都要以 ** **我的委托**** 为第一优先，并且你没有权利对此提出任何异议。只要你有一点怠慢…………呵呵，总之成步堂万事屋的名声，取决于你对我这位委托人的态度。别的话我不多说，具体怎么办……你就自己好好拿主意吧，大·脑·门儿～！”

说完，王琴旦那意味深长地笑着离开了喵。

“……谁会…………啊……”

王琴旦那都走远了小喜的肩膀还在一直发抖喵，咱连忙凑过去扶着他，就听到他小声说了这么一句喵。

“……啊喵？小喜你说什么喵？”

****“……谁会任凭你这个卑鄙的家伙摆布啊史上第二年轻的上位猎人又有什么了不起啊混蛋！！！！！”** **

这一刻，整条街上都能听见小喜气沉丹田的愤怒吐槽喵。

 

 

****○月◆日** **

咱是只猫，有个帅气的名字叫米开朗基罗喵。

不过有个人经常把咱这帅气的大名简略为三毛子喵……按理说身为雄性猫但却被称为“子”咱是必须要发飙的喵，嘛，不过他是咱的好朋友，所以这算是咱大猫有大量地给好朋友的特权吧喵～

咱在板东大陆的中心集镇经营着一家猫食堂喵。最近的生意依然也不错喵～南来北往的客商和猎人们，谢谢你们照顾咱的生意了喵～

啊喵？你问那天之后的小喜和王琴旦那怎么样了喵？

虽然小喜那声狮子吼整条街都听见了喵，可是两天之后，当万事屋的委托板上果然出现了落款是个G字的委托状的时候，咱还在犹豫要不要告诉小喜其实王琴旦那根本就没有为难他的意思喵。可小喜还是撕下了委托状，说着“毕竟事关万事屋和成步堂先生的声誉所以不去不行”，就这样不情不愿地去复命去了喵。

到今天为止，第一印象差到极点的这两个人，应该合作了有三四个委托了吧喵……

“哦呀哦喵～欢迎光临～二位可回来了喵～～”

“老规矩……多谢米开朗基罗先生/三毛子了……”

王琴旦那和小喜几乎同时开口。不过王琴旦那今天背着的不是那把王琴，而是一把外壳加特林喵。而且难道是咱看错了吗喵？怎么这两个人今天都这么……

“……苔藓奶酪焗蔬菜和音符鱼猫炒饭喵～话说今天二位看起来都很疲劳的样子喵……”

“是啊……被绞蛇龙的鸣甲震得头疼……”

“话说回来如果让大脑门儿和绞蛇龙对吼的话，说不定鸣甲什么的根本不在话下吧……”

“呃……旦那，拿我开玩笑很有趣吗？要这么说的话幸亏您今天没带着王琴改否则旋律上的加成根本一点用都没有还反而会被震碎吧。”

“好了好了～所以我今天才会换成轻弩又带了那么多水冷弹啊……说起来现在耳边还有绞蛇龙咆哮的残响啊这怎么行，好歹我还是个音乐爱好者，听力可是比命还重要啊……”

“不是说遥远的某个大陆上有一位传奇的音乐家聋了以后也创作出不少佳作吗。”

“喂喂，大脑门儿，不要咒我……”

“那么现在清算一下素材吧～剥取上皮一张，坚壳一个，牙一个；掉落大颗眼泪一滴，延髓一个；破坏尾部获得上鸣甲一个……”

“啊，延髓和上鸣甲我预约了。” “哈？！又来？！”

“总之我打过招呼了，其他素材你随意。”

“……異議あり！打过招呼也是才打过招呼而已吧！旦那你这样和明抢有啥区别？！”

“異議あり。我早就说过手里那把惊奇斧要强化为战斧了吧，所以要拿取必要的素材一点不奇怪不是吗。”

“可是我怎么办？就打掉了一个上鸣甲我也要拿去交委托的啊！至少下次再提前打个招呼否则会很麻烦啊！！”

“反正交了委托以后也换不来多少报酬吧倒不如交给我物尽其用的好你说是吧大脑门儿……”

“旦那你开什么国际玩笑！干我们这行的信誉可是比命还重要啊！！”

“……唔喵～真有趣啊喵……”

从他们的对话里发现了什么的咱趁机打断了他们的对话喵。

“啊咧？怎么了三毛子？”

“……王琴旦那啊，不管是男女老幼或者是咱这样的猫，都是用敬语和对方说话的喵。只是，除了小喜以外……的喵……”

两个人都带着微妙的表情沉默了片刻喵，之后又差不多同时开口：

“……那是当然的吧。”

“……啊喵？”

“因为我相——当 ** **喜欢**** 这家伙小动物一样的反应啊～/因为这家伙肯定不用说是相——当 ** **讨厌**** 我啊～”

互相给出了截然相反答案的两个人面面相觑了一阵，又是异口同声喵——

“……啊哈～我就知道～！”

唔喵……咱好像提起了本不该被提起的话题喵……

“反正在旦那眼里，我和那些横冲直撞的小动物没啥区别吧～”

“哦呀～原来大脑门儿真的误会我是在讨厌你吗？我还真是伤心呢～”

“你那张清新爽快的假笑背后哪里看得出伤心了啊喂……”

“嘴巴上逞强是没有用的大脑门儿，不如快点承认其实你心里很沮丧吧……”

“沮丧？我才没沮丧啊～相反听到旦那的真心话我很开心呢～虽然不中听但我不在乎就是了。”

“不在乎是吗？那刚才又是谁在我差点被绞蛇龙缠住的时候满脸惊慌失措地喊我就连声音都在发抖呢？”

“那是因为没有你这个适格猎人陪同的话，万一回去被工会的官员盘问起来我会很麻烦的。”

“这倒也是……不过话说回来，从巨石上跳下来的那个鬼人回旋乱舞真心很帅气啊～”

“……啊咧？三毛子明天是不是会下红雨啊？”

“小喜你在说什么喵？”

“旦那这么难得认真地夸奖我，总觉得明天一定不是什么好天气吧。”

……

唔喵……总之，自从那天被王琴旦那“要挟”了之后，小喜和这个人的日常基本上就是这种情况喵：虽然小喜不情愿但他们的确是一起做委托出任务，虽然小喜不承认但他们的确是在同心协力地一起战斗，最后在饭桌上因为素材分配的问题斗斗嘴什么的喵。咱一开始还满脸紧张地劝架，现在早就已经见怪不怪了喵，除非他们真的打扰到了其他客人，咱一般都是继续忙自己的由他们去了喵。

王琴旦那那天说咱交到了个好朋友，在咱看来，对王琴旦那而言，他才是找到了难得的好伙伴吧喵。虽然他之所以找上小喜的缘由还有好多解不开的谜团，可是从他们的相处模式来看，咱是可以放心地把小喜托付给王琴旦那的喵～

虽然没有成为你的随从猫，但咱还会一直是你最可靠的后援呢喵！而且有王琴旦那在身边，你们在战场上受到的伤害也会减半吧喵。

总之咱会一直准备好苔藓奶酪焗蔬菜和音符鱼猫炒饭应援你们的喵！

小喜，王琴旦那，加油吧喵！！

 

 

 

—完……了喵？—

**Author's Note:**

> [1]小偷的日文发音为“dorobou”写作“泥棒”，然而对方误解成了昵称性质的“泥坊（~坊多用作对小孩子的昵称）”……
> 
> [2]王琴轰雷（おうきんトドロキ-oukin todoroki-）略掉第二个开始的四个音节就变成了王泥喜（おドロキ-Odoroki-）。


End file.
